


I Want You Close

by emissarystilinski



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Demisexual William Pointdexter, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Sexuality, Song fic, another drabble that got out of hand, background zimbits, i mean like fluff central, its disgusting, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissarystilinski/pseuds/emissarystilinski
Summary: Nursey and Dex’s first couple of kisses aren’t as dramatic as either of them were expecting. Well, maybe the first one, which was on one of the hottest days in June. They were both agitated and sweaty and arguing; Nursey grilling Dex about why he couldn’t stand being around him when their friendship had been improving so much that year, Dex sputtering responses and Nursey almost giving up until, suddenly, there are lips against his. It’s a little stiff from his shock and Nursey doesn’t relax under it until Dex is basically pulling away, looking at him with wide eyes before pushing past him. All Nursey hears is the front door close.Obviously, he follows him and they go down to The Pond to talk. It’s good, they’re good, and they’re on the same page. They get late night coffee at Annie’s, share a three plates of friends, and talk until the sun comes up. They don’t kiss anymore.-Ok so I was thinking about Dex and Nursey, them living in the Haus this summer, and demisexual Dex. This is just a whole bunch of fluff, Dex discussing his sexuality, and kissing.





	I Want You Close

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Closer" by Tegan and Sara, the initial inspiration for this fic.  
> a big thank you to @pale-silver-comb for the beta and for helping me along with the more nuanced sexuality bits of this not fic turned drabble.

 

Nursey and Dex’s first couple of kisses aren’t as dramatic as either of them were expecting. Well, maybe the first one, which was on one of the hottest days in June. They were both agitated and sweaty and arguing; Nursey grilling Dex about why he couldn’t stand being around him when their friendship had been improving so much that year, Dex sputtering responses and Nursey almost giving up until, suddenly, there are lips against his. It’s a little stiff from his shock and Nursey doesn’t relax under it until Dex is basically pulling away, looking at him with wide eyes before pushing past him. All Nursey hears is the front door close.

Obviously, he follows him and they go down to The Pond to talk. It’s good, they’re good, and they’re on the same page. They get late night coffee at Annie’s, share a three plates of friends, and talk until the sun comes up. They don’t kiss anymore.

Nursey has a job at the bookstore and Dex is doing the usual yardwork and handyman odd jobs that the haus dwellers before them would do during the summer. They see each other at night, watching Netflix and maybe a little cuddling when Dex allows. He’s not a very tactile person but he tries his best to meet Nursey, a (incredibly) touchy person, halfway.

No one knows that they’re practically dating so when 4th of July rolls around, when everyone is kind of trashed, they sneak off to watch the end of the fireworks. They go down to The Pond again because Nursey is a “soft little shit” as Dex says but he links their fingers together when as he says it.

Nursey is rambling about fireworks and watching them with his family in Central Park and when he turns to Dex, Dex is looking at him with the softest expression instead of watching the lights.

Nursey leans halfway before thinking of it, tipsy enough that he’s not embarrassed about pouting his lips slightly, asking. Nursey is looking up through half lidded lashes and getting nervous he’s being too… much, before Dex shakes his head fondly and closes the distance with a firm press to Nursey’s pout. It’s sweet and less tentative than their first. Nursey’s heart is in his throat when he pulls away quickly.

They lay there for a little while longer, looking at the stars and listening to the frogs around the pond croak (with minimal “Chowder is that you?” jokes), before taking the long way back to the haus.

Once everyone is settled back in the house come August they tell everyone. Nothing really changes, they act the same and only get chirped when they hold hands or rub a hand down the others back. They are the least fined couple in the house and Nursey is only a little bit smug.

They go on a liquor run with Chowder and Bitty and when the other two are off in the vodka aisle, Nursey is coming down one end of the rum aisle and Dex is coming towards him. Neither of them really say anything, just figuring out what to pick up for the beginning of the year kegster, when Nursey looks up and Dex is closer than he’d been before. Seeing as they spend a lot of their time quite close, Nursey doesn’t think much of it.

He’s about to say something about adding more tequila into the tub juice when Dex brings a hand to the back of his neck to reel him in for a quick kiss. Nursey’s insides are twisted in knots but Dex continues walking casually down the aisle to where Derek had just been. Trying to seem chiller than he felt, Nursey did the same.

He can only hope that Dex didn’t see the big ass grin on his face as he turned the corner to the next aisle.

He doesn’t think about the physical side of the relationshipuntil he, unfortunately, walks in on Bitty and Jack making out in the kitchen after classes start back up. He and Dex have yet to kiss like that. Hands in hair, lip nibbling, heat curling in your stomach kind of kissing. Sure, they’d had their share of kisses; the sweet goodbye kisses, hello kisses, and the ‘just because’ kind of kisses. They were all incredible, important kisses that Derek wouldn’t change or trade for the world. So, why was it nagging at him so much?

But he was still (over)thinking about it four hours after he awkwardly covered his eyes and ran upstairs. He was trying to turn his brain off, listen to music a little too loudly while he cleaned their room. He didn’t even hear Dex come in until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and jumped clear out of his skin.

“Jesus, Nursey!” Dex cackled, covered in what looked like grease. “It’s just me, chill.”

Nursey rolled his eyes and took a head-phone out. “You smell like oil and dust, get out of here, Raggedy Anne.”

“That’s no way to greet your caring boyfriend.” Dex had a hand on Nursey’s elbow, gently pulling him forward and he had eyes on Nursey’s lips.

Before he got close enough, Nursey turned away. His anxiety turned over in his stomach; he could feel Dex staring at him, analyzing him.

“Derek, wha-“

“Are you attracted to me?” Nursey blurted, turning back around quickly before he could convince himself not to.

The confusion on Dex’s face was mirrored in his voice when he said, “What? Of course I am! Why would you-“

He rushed over, putting his hands on Nursey’s waist and pulling him closer. Nursey felt so fucking stupid for even saying it out loud. Dex wasn’t a half assed kind of guy and he wouldn’t have even held hands with Nursey if he didn’t see him in a certain light.

“I don’t know why I’m being so crazy about this, I’m sorry.”

“Nurse,” Dex started, running a hand through Nursey’s curls the best he could, thumb resting on his temple “What’s going on? What happened?”

“I just-” Nursey started. “I’m not trying to get you into bed or anything- well, I mean, I wouldn’t complain about that but anyways- I’m not trying to rush anything. I just need to know my boundaries here. You haven’t said there are boundaries but… I feel like there are, you know?”

Dex nodded, eyes cast to the side like he was a bit embarrassed. “That’s definitely fair.”

Nursey could tell Dex had something to say in the way he frowned, brow pinched together in some kind of internal battle. So Nursey waited, running a finger along the shell of Dex’s slightly too big ear and counting the freckles along the bridge of his nose. God, Will Pointdexter made him so unchill.

“I don’t really know what my… sexual appetite is,” Dex said slowly, not meeting Nursey’s eyes. “I’ve kind of always known I was gay but I… I guess my want for sex only really comes out unless I’m, like, crazy connected to someone you know? For a while I thought I was ace. I mean I’m not sex repulsed or anything and the want is definitely there but I was talking to Shitty about it before he graduated and he’d talked to me about the whole spectrum of asexuality when I said that but here we are. I guess what I’m trying to say is don’t really know what I am yet?”

“Will,” Nursey chuckled slightly, tugging a bit on Dex’s ear till he batted Nursey’s hand away and looked up. “You know that I’m totally okay with that, right? I never want to make you uncomfortable or feel pressured, which is mainly why I’m asking.”

“I know and I really appreciate you for actually asking and not just assuming,” Dex almost whispered, closer than Nursey had remembered him being.

Nursey nodded and ducked his head a little. If this was the case, Nursey needed to put a little physical distance between them right now. All he’d thought about the past few hours, days and months was getting a little bit closer to Dex, to say the least. It really was okay that Dex didn’t feel… connected to him in that way but he just needed a moment to get readjusted to the new equilibrium.

Nursey was beginning to back away until Dex’s hands gripped his hips a little harder. Nursey looked up and had only a few seconds before Dex was yanking him forward, going in for a kiss.

“Will, you don’t- you don’t have to do this,” Nursey was stuttering against Dex’s lips, hands gripping at his shoulders, unsure if he should be pushing him away or pulling him in. “I understand, okay? It’s ok.”

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Will spoke and Nursey could quite literally feel the breath of words against his tongue. “What I said about needing a connection? I have that right here. I didn’t mean-“

It was suddenly Nursey’s turn to shut Dex up, given the green light, and it took no time at all for Dex to relax into it. They kissed leisurely until Nursey tugged lightly on Dex’s hair making his whole frame shiver slightly. Nursey always loved finding the buttons to push when it came to new partners; it was the simple and terrifying excitement of exploring new territory and getting to know your partner inside and out.

So he did it again but a little harder and Dex pulled him impossibly closer, making the softest noise into the kiss. Nursey was a nuisance, so he kept on exploring, gripping here, nibbling there. Dex wasn’t the most vocal person but Nursey pulled it out of him the best he knew how, swallowing down each and every noise. Dex pulled no punches either. He clearly noted the way Nursey leaned into the grip of Dex’s hand clamped on his hip or the nape of his neck. Observant as ever, Dex even noticed, probably more like felt, the way Nursey’s fists clenched when Dex licked and kissed and bit along the column of his neck.

“You- You’re gunna get me fined if you keep that up. We were doing so well,” Nursey panted, pushing gently at Dex’s shoulders.

The red headed culprit had a lovely, wolfish grin on his face as he leaned up for another quick kiss. Nursey pressed their foreheads together, just breathing Dex in, while they came down from their high.

“Eh, take it out of the money your dad sends every month. You're mad at him anyways,” Dex chuckled before he went back to worrying a mark into Nursey’s collar bone.

Nursey could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me about these dummies on [tumblr](www.brownbluesargent.tumblr.com)


End file.
